crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
C4
Composition-C4 is an explosive used by the United States Marine Corps and Korean People's Army. It consists of two parts; the explosive and a remote detonator. The explosive can be attached to walls and has enough power to put a tank out of commission. Even though the weapon is somewhat common in KPA camps, the only people that can be seen using it are Nomad, Prophet, Psycho, and Cupcake. US engineers use them in Warhead as the last method in stopping the container. They appear again in Crysis 2 and Crysis 3, the latter under the name REX Charge. Tactics C4 is a great anti-tank weapon if a LAW is not available. If the C4 is attached to the tank when it detonates, it will immediately destroy the tank. However, getting to the tank to place the charge may prove difficult. Going into Cloak mode to approach the tank is usually the safest method. Speed mode can also be used to quickly approach the tank, athough this compromises the player's armor. A combination of cloak mode and speed mode may be preferred by skilled players. ''Crysis 2 C4 is useful for ambushing infantry as an improvised Claymore. After attracting the attention of a number enemies, the player may place a C4 charge along their path, then cloak and hide. The C4 may then be detonated when the enemy is close enough, exposing the player for a much shorter period of time than if they were to use their normal weapons. Using this tactic may not alway prove effective however, as the enemy may not always wander near enough to the C4. C4 can also be used as an effective "suicide bomb", where the player can covertly place a C4 on a foe and allowing them to regroup with their allies where the explosive is detonated, typically taking out the entire group without using up ammunition. Although considering that C4 is somewhat less abundant than ammunition, the value in this tactic lies in achieving multiple simultaneous kill rather than conserving ammunition. C4 will be thrown farther when the player is in armor mode. This allows players to place C4 from well outside the blast radius, making it effective in quickly taking out groups of enemies rushing at them. Keep in mind that the C4 will still follow a shallow arced path, much like a grenade. C4 is a very effective Anti-Pinger weapon. A group of 4 C4s placed in the path of a Pinger and detonated can severely damage it, enough for a LAW to finish it off without hitting its weak point on Post-Human Warrior. Since placing C4 near Pingers is a very dangerous strategy, due to its EMP blast and plasma minigun, using the above armored-throwing technique will help keep players out of the line of fire, letting them bombard the Pinger from a distance. It's recommended that the player locate additional C4s to resupply themselves with, in the event they miss the Pinger. A glitch will cause C4 that is hit in mid-air by a Pinger's fire to hover in place, unable to be moved. It will remain in place until it is detonated. Stats Accuracy: 1 Rate of fire: 1 Mobility: 4 Damage: 10 Range: 1 Trivia *The M112 shown on the game's charge is in fact the real name of a US C4 demolition charge; the Crysis C4 is made from three blocks attached together with duct tape. * In Crysis 3, when a R.E.X. Charge is placed, it will emit a glow (the color of the glow depends on wheather the charge is armed or not) that covers a very small radius, unlike ''Crysis 2. Category:Weapons Category:Explosives Category:Crysis Weapons Category:Crysis Warhead Weapons Category:Crysis 2 Weapons Category:Crysis 3 Weapons